


my turn to protect you

by silvercross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, One Shot, Self Sacrifice, may have cried while writing this, unnatural stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercross/pseuds/silvercross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles does the unthinkable to protect his friends but can derek cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	my turn to protect you

**Author's Note:**

> listen to daughter "perth" and "still" while reading

Stiles stood despite the fact that he knew it was the last thing he would ever do

He looked straight ahead his head held high

His hands clenched at his sides

He didn’t even twitch to stop the blood that was steadily flowing from the gunshot wound on his leg or chest.

Derek and Scott struggled at their restraints in an attempt to get to the boy.

He took a step forward towards the hunter.

The roof creaked as Stiles moved.

Another shot rang out hitting the boy in the shoulder.

He jerked and stumbled briefly before taking another confident step.

It was raining in earnest now, fat drops of rain pelting the motley group.

It was almost as if the weather was mirroring the pain that the group was feeling seeing their friend die in their stead

The amber eyed boy reached the mountain ash circle.

Using the toe of his now blood stained sneaker he broke the line

His own blood was dripping from his fingertips the ash absorbing the red liquid.

He reached out and grabbed the gun from the shocked hunter

Turning it round he pressed the barrel of the gun to her terrified man’s forehead.

He pulled the trigger.

The body slumped out of the circle of ash stiles casually kicking the feet out of the circle.

Smiling he locked eyes with first Scott then Derek a weak smile coming to his face.

Derek grunted as he slipped a hand free from the ropes containing him.

He was going to get to stiles.

He looked up to see stiles reaching into his pocket.

Later he would remember wondering what the boy was doing

That was answered when he withdrew a handful of mountain ash.

“No!” Derek shouted from around his gag, his eyes wide with fear.

He wouldn’t.

Stiles withdrew three vials of blood from his pocket

He would.

Derek had to stop him.

Stiles pressed a hand to his chest where a neat hole was steadily pumping blood his palm going red instantly.

Kneeling he took a blood stained finger and drew the first symbol.

Derek and Scott felt a connection flare open.

He opened a vial and dipped his finger in.

Derek broke free of another loop in his restraints

Stiles drew the second symbol.

Scott gasped a feeling of peace overwhelming him

Looking up stiles nodded at his friend.

Scott nodded back

Stiles repeated the process.

A third symbol appeared next to the first two.

A mile away Isaac gasped clutching his chest. He felt stiles presence as if he were standing beside him.

Stiles smiled, Isaac returned the smile as he was overcome with calm

Back on the roof Derek broke the last of his bonds sprinting across the roof to the circle

“Break the circle stiles” Derek panted hovering just beyond the barrier

“Cant” stiles breathed removing the last vial

Derek gingerly placed a hand against the barrier a burning sensation running up his arm.

“No stiles don’t you dare” the man begged

Stiles looked at him sadly; he placed his hand against Derek’s

“This is for the best Derek” he whispered

“This can’t be for the best” he said softly tears slipping from his eyes “my life without you can never be for the best”

“I will still be here Derek” he paused leaning closer to the wolf. Derek pressed his forehead against the barrier ignoring the pain.

Stiles mirrored the action feeling Derek’s skin against his thought the barrier.

“Stay with me” the wolf breathed

Unknown to Derek stiles was already drawing the last symbol, only registering when he felt the tug at his heart looking into stiles’ eyes he felt serenity followed by panic

Stiles was crying now

“My turn to protect you” he whispered brokenly drawing the last symbol in his own blood.

Stiles slumped fully against the barrier

His hand slipped from Derek’s

Stiles smiled briefly before his eyes unfocused

“NO!” Derek cried pounding against the barrier

A bright light filled the barrier obscuring stiles body.

It expanded out quickly briefly engulfing Derek leaving him with the general feeling that he was safe

He sagged to the ground as the barrier dissipated, any trace of stiles erased.

Looking up he saw it.

Stiles last act

A barrier surrounded the town softly shimmering against the dark sky

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Deaton would tell him that stiles had sacrificed him to cast a protection barrier around the town to stop any unnatural who wished to enter without permission.

Stiles’ soul was keeping them safe from the darkness they had invited into their lives.

It was stiles’ turn to protect them.

And protect them he would. He would protect Scott and Allison and their children. He would protect Isaac and Cora’s little girl.

He protected Derek until the day the older wolf died. 

The day Derek died was cold but sunny. He was sat by the barrier like he did most days only today instead of talking to stiles like he normally did he was tired and the sharp pain that has stared beneath his ribcage when stiles died had grown.

He was struggling to breathe but he didn’t want to leave stiles alone with nothing to fill the silence.

The wolf rested a hand against the barrier. His vision flickered as he wheezed struggling to catch his breath.

He blinked before looking at the barrier.

Stiles was on the other side smiling softly. He was whole again not bruised and bloodied like Derek had last seen him, but he looked only half there, all shimmery and faded colours.

“ _Hey sour wolf”_ the boy said. Tears welled in his eyes

“Hey stiles, I’ve missed you” he chocked

The boy pressed his hand against Derek’s. The wolf could almost feel the warmth of the boy.

Stiles pressed his forehead to the barrier

“ _You aren’t happy”_ the boy sighed

“I miss you” the wolf admitted, mirroring stiles

“ _How can I make you happy?”_ the boy asked sadly

“Come back to me”

“ _I can’t come to you”_ stiles whispered

“ _You’re sick Derek,_

_Very sick,_

_That pain isn’t going to go away if you ignore it,_

_It will kill you if you let it._

_I want to be with you so badly_

_But you deserve a chance at life_

_Please_

_Please_

 

_Live for me…”_      

“I can’t… there is nothing more for me” tears dripped down stiles face    

“ _Derek please_ ”

The wolf closed his eyes extremely tired

“ _For me Derek I'm begging you”_

Derek didn’t care any more

“Derek?” he felt a hand on his arm

He opened his eyes; his arm was through the barrier gripped firmly by stiles.

“If you won’t live on your world you can live in mine” stiles said angrily.

 The boy helped the man stand and hand in hand they left the mortal world behind.                

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad so sorry for any mistakes !!


End file.
